Azkaban child: Revamped
by evil older sister
Summary: I have taken over this story for Sugar Junky Freakazoid but m rewriting it too so please read
1. Meet the inmates

Hiya, I have taken over this fic for Sugar Junky Freakazoid I will be making some changes so if you have read it before, read it again, and I'm always open to new ideas. Here's a hint: major plot change

Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Harry Potter so please don't sure.

Summary: Just by changing one event in time you can alter all of history. Well, let's say Hagrid did give Harry to Sirius. This is what I believe could have happened. Very different from all of the other versions of this sort of thing I've read.

**Azkaban Child**

_Chapter one - Visit from the Minister_

Sirius Black watched as his Godson, five year old Harry Potter, tossed and turned in his sleep, and felt a pang of guilt at all that had happened. He could hardly believe that the idiots at the Ministry had done this to Harry four years before and he still could not today.

Just over fourteen years prior a Dark wizard, who went by the name of Voldemort, had started looking for followers. He got them too, a couple of which being Sirius' own brother and cousin who had joined for what Voldemort had represented. Some had joined out of fear of what he might have done had he refused, and others joined for the power that they believed Voldemort could give them.

They had been dark days; no one truly knew who could be trusted. Nobody dared to get friendly with any strangers, not knowing whether or not that person bore the dark mark, Voldemort's brand, and would betray you to their Lord without so much as a second thought. Voldemort had been taking over by using the same technique that Hitler had - racism against one main group of people; in Voldemort's case Muggles and Muggleborns.

Of course, there had been wizards that had stood up to Voldemort. They were killed, in some of the most horrible ways imaginable. One of the only safe places left in the world was considered to be Hogwarts. Many people reckoned that Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was the only person Voldemort had been afraid of. It was said that Voldemort didn't dare to try taking Hogwarts. Well, at least not then.

Harry's mother and father, Lily and James, had been to of the nicest people anyone could meet, and were a good witch and wizard to boot. They had even been Head Boy and Girl at Hogwarts when they had been at school together! It was actually a mystery why Voldemort hadn't tried to get them on his side beforehand... he had probably known that they were too close to Dumbledore to want anything to do with the Dark Side.

Maybe Voldemort had thought he could have persuaded them... maybe he had just wanted them out of the way. But all anyone knew was that he had turned up in the village where Lily, James and Harry had been living on Halloween, just four years ago. He went to their house and he killed them.

Voldemort had killed Lily and James that night, both with the Avada Kedavra, and then, this being the real kicker in the story, he failed to kill Harry. Voldemort had probably just wanted to make a clean job of the whole thing, or maybe he had just liked killing so much as that point that he tried to kill Harry with the same curse that had killed Harry's mum and dad. Somehow, and no one was quite sure the reason behind it, the curse bounced back at Voldemort, all but killing him, and leaving nothing but a lightning shaped cut on his forehead.

And so Harry had become famous that day, that fateful Halloween night during which his parents were brutally murdered.

So there they were, locked up inside a cell in Azkaban, and had been since just a few days after Voldemort's defeat. Why? The answer to that was simple. The answer to that was the Ministry of Magic.

The Ministry of Magic was the government of the wizarding world, and they made all of the important decisions that were to be made, and that included imprisoning their own saviour.

You see, Sirius had gone to Godric's Hollow on the night that Voldemort had been defeated by Harry after discovering that Peter had left his hiding place, only to find he had been far too late. Lily and James were dead, and Harry had survived with naught but a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Sirius hadn't been alone there, though. He had arrived only mere moments after Rube's Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, who had been ordered by Albus Dumbledore to collect Harry. Sirius could still remember the conversation they had had as if it were yesterday.

"_Hagrid, please" He had arrived only mere moments after Rube's Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, who had been ordered by Albus Dumbledore to collect Harry. Sirius could still remember the conversation about when he had been expelled, and had convinced the previous headmaster to allow him to stay on as gamekeeper. Finally, Hagrid relented._

"_Fine," Hagrid heaved a sigh. "But you can 'plain ter Dumbledore why you don't want l'il 'Arry livin' wi' those muggles."_

_Sirius smiled his thanks at the giant, and stepped forwards to accept the sleeping child. As he touched Harry, Sirius was hit with a feeling of warmth, like a warm breeze had just hit him, very like how it had felt when he had received his first wand. He was so happy! He could raise Harry as he should be raised! Granted, he should have been raised with Lily and James... But..._

"_Sirius Orion Black, you are under arrest for the betrayal and assisted murder of Lily and James Potter. You have the right to remain silent..."_

_Crap, Sirius thought. He had been so happy at the thought of allowing Harry to grow up happy, something which almost certainly wouldn't have happened had the Dursleys taken Harry, he hadn't even noticed that a whole lot of aurors had shown up._

"_Auror Smith is approaching you, hand over the child to him or we shall have to use force."_

_He looked at the Auror who was approaching him now. He was surprisingly fat and old for an auror, and Sirius knew he could take him on. However, there was a lot more aurors, and it was at a time when violence would not solve anything. Silently he handed over Harry, only to collapse, screaming in agony. Briefly he heard Harry screaming too, and the yells of the Aurors for Smith to give Harry back to him._

"_What did you do to Harry Potter?" snarled the Auror who had spoken the first after Sirius had been given Harry back._

"_Noth-" Sirius cut himself off. Something had just occurred to him. "I think I may have bonded with him."_

After that the Aurors had arrested him, and, not knowing what else to do, allowed Harry to stay with him prevent both saviour and prisoner from immense pain. It had later been proven that it was true what Sirius thought, and that he had bonded with Harry. However, Sirius knew that the Ministry had been faced with a dilemma that day. They couldn't very well let someone whom they believed to be a Death Eater loose, but they also could not send him to Azkaban, away from Harry. So they came up with a solution, one they believed to be ideal at the time: Harry would go to Azkaban with Sirius.

Sirius offered a small sigh to the wind just before he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder; he turned to face the golden-brown eyes of his mate, Remus Lupin. There was another ministry mistake if ever there was one, Remus, who was in fact a werewolf, had a bond with Sirius similar to the one with Harry, the difference being that it was more romantic than paternal. He was also beginning to develop a paternal bond with Harry. Because of that he was stuck in this little cell. It hadn't helped that he believed Sirius's innocence. Sirius remembered the first transformation in Azkaban; the guards came to get Harry and Sirius for the night about an hour before moonrise.

"_Come on then" the guard growled at Sirius while looking nervously out the window as if he expected the moon to suddenly appear. He reached in to grab Sirius when a low growl interrupted him and he found himself thrown from the cell by an irate werewolf "leave" was all that needed to be said for the guard to pick himself up and hobble (Moony had managed to sprain the mans ankle) as fast as he could the way he had come. "Uh, Remus", Sirius said worriedly, the man turned and with a small smile he said "no one will take my pack from me" his voice had a strange growl in it. A strange look came over his face and he whispered "Padfoot" "Yeah" "The wolf can communicate with me, you don't have to worry he won't hurt you or Harry, he considers you his mate and Harry his cub, he also won't let any of the guards take either of you away" "Ok" really what else can you say to that. Four more gaurds tried before moonrise and six more were prepared to stun the wolf if it made any false move, but all Moony did was lick Sirius and Remus to affirm that they were ok then curled up next to them and went to sleep._

After that they never tried to take Harry from Remus at the full moon.

It was far from a perfect solution, and many of the problems in it were still being worked out. Nevertheless, it was basically the only one the Ministry had believed available.

And that led up to that exact moment in time. Dementors were ordered to nearly never visit the cell, for fear that their effect would drive the wizarding world's saviour into the safe arms of insanity, but they still did every now and again. Oh well, it was still fortunate that they stayed away most of the time. Plus their rare, close up presence had allowed both Harry and Sirius to become ever so slightly immune to them

"Sirius Black," shivered one of the human guards of Azkaban, who obviously wasn't used to the dementors presence. Sirius looked up. "The Minister is here to see you."

Sirius nodded and stood up, away from Harry and exchanged a nod with Remus. The dementors grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the cell towards the very small visitors' area where Cornelius Fudge, the newly elected Minister of Magic of Britain, sat impatiently.

"Black," Fudge spat as Sirius was forced down into a chair that bound him the moment he sat. "It seems, we have finally found an ideal solution to the problems regarding young Harry's education."

A/N: Hoped you liked my new version, input is always nice and I try to use any Ideas that are given

Anyways, next chapter is Harry going to Diagon Alley (yes, about a six year time jump, so sue me!)


	2. A Diagon expeiriance

Hiya, Since we can't respond to reviewers anymore, I'll just list the ones I have recieved. Rest assured I have read them.

**Reviewers:**

**japanese-jew**

**owlviennagreen**

**misfit2008**

**maya100**

**Shadowed Rains**

well there you have it, to those that reviewed Thanks.

Azkaban Child: Revamped

Chapter Two - Diagon Alley

Harry awoke early on the morning of his eleventh birthday. Over the past six years his hair had gotten greasy and his face had become slightly gaunt and thin, though not so much as Sirius was and certanly not so much as Remus. Speaking of those two...

"Oomph!" Sirius woke with a start. "Hey kiddo," he added after getting over the shock.

"Sirius!"

There was a big grin on Harry's face, something which was pretty much new. Rarely did the child smile, though Sirius supposed it may have had something to do with being imprisoned since he was one and rarely being allowed out. But that had fazed the child too much as far as Sirius could tell.

"You ready to get taken to Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked, smiling ever so slightly at his Godson's happiness. Harry nodded dutifully, the smile never wavering. Sirius knew this would be a big day for him. It was one of the first days that Sirius knew Harry could remember being off the island. Sirius just wished he could have gone with Harry. Even though over time the magical bond the two shared allowed them to spend more and more time apart without pain, eventually meaning that they would only need to see one another about once a month which would be about when Harry turned twenty, it didn't stopped Sirius wanting to be around Harry as much as possible.

"Yes Sirius," Harry rolled his eyes.

"You positive? Because you know you don't have to go today if you really don't want to, right?"

"Yes Sirius," Harry sounded exasperated. "Will you stop fussing over me! I'll be fine!"

"Okay," Sirius sighed, "just be careful."

"I will!" Harry glanced around at the door and saw some of the human guards there. "I'll see you later!"

Sirius watched as Harry walked out, and he really hoped that he would be all right. If he wasn't, someone would pay - dearly.

"He'll be fine, Pads", said a sleepy voice from right beside them "come get some more sleep you'll need it.".

Harry walked down one of the corridors in Azkaban, his home for the past ten years, more or less, accompanied by a single guard name Mortigan, towards the Governor's office, the only place in the prison that could be flooed to or from. It was almost never used though. Harry felt slightly privileged to be allowed to use it, though he had never used floo before in his life. Why he was allowed to use it, he wasn't quite sure, but he thought it might have something to do with how the only other way out of the prison was by boat, and Harry got seasick pretty easily.

Harry glanced up at Mortigan that was accompanying him to and from the alley. The guard was a friendly enough wizard who hated everyone who was an in-mate, except Harry. Harry wasn't exactly an in-mate, but it was the closest thing that came to describing him. Mortigan smiled when he saw Harry looking at him, then knocked on the Governor's door.

The inside of the room was similar to how it had been two years ago when Harry had last been there. Apparently a riot had broken out then, something rare in the prison, and he had been brought there for his safety. Now dust still covered the desk and the paperwork that was upon in. There were also thick layers of dust covering the filing cabinets that were all over the room, as well as on the few pictures that were in there, of the Governor's of the prison, past and present.

"Ah, Harry Potter," said the Governor. He was a short old man with white-grey hair, brown eyes and of the no-nonsense type of person. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, floo away."

Harry looked at the fireplace nervously. He knew basically what you had to do to floo, but he wasn't too sure.

"Um, sir? I've never used floo before," Harry muttered, trying to keep his eyes off the Governor. He was pretty successful at it too. The Governor growled. He was not only not the type of person who didn't like nonsense, but also hated children and questions.

"You take floo powder, through it in the fire, step into the fire, say where you're going, in this case the Leaky Cauldron, and it takes you there. No go!"

Harry gulped and stumbled quickly over to the fire place. He really did not like the Governor, and the Governor more than returned the feeling. Plus he was scary to boot.

He grabbed a hand full of the glittering floo powder out of the flower pot beside the fire place. Quickly he threw it in, step in after it and yelled out his destination.

Travelling by floo powder made Harry feel as if he was being sucked down something like a plug hole. He was spinning very fast, the sound of something roaring in his ears being deafening. At first he tried to keep his ears open, but gave up as it made him feel far too dizzy. Finally he felt himself beginning to slow down and he shot out of a fire place somewhere he guessed to be the Leaky Cauldron.

When he stood up, he looked around and noticed people staring at him. He probably stood out quite a bit in his dark grey Azkaban prison robes, but they would have to deal with it. After a moment or two everyone went back their drinks (Harry suddenly noticed that the Leaky Cauldron was a public house) and Mortigan shot out behind him.

"I hate floo powder," Harry heard Mortigan say as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, come along Harry."

Mortigan steered Harry through the hustle and bustle of the small pub and out into a small walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds. The guard took out his wand, tapped on one particular brick (which Harry made sure to note, knowing it could well have some importance later on in life).

The brick he had tapped quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared that grew wider and wider until a second later they were facing an archway to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"This is Diagon Alley," said Mortigan as he pushed Harry into the crowds of witches and wizards.

As the two of them were walking down the street Harry felt as if several more heads would be useful so he could look at everything at once. He may have grown up in the wizarding world, but this was an entirely new experience for him! He had never left the prison, and rarely the cell he shared with Sirius.

There were so many sights, sounds, smells and feelings to take in. There were so many shops, more people than he had ever seen before in his life, far more sound than Azkaban (except, he supposed grimly, when an inmate was screaming) and so many nicer smells. But what Harry felt amazed at most was the feeling of sun on his face. He could not remember it ever having been so warm. It was... wonderful.

The shops they passed seemed each more special and just as good as the last. They passed book shops, sweet shops, joke shops, apothecaries and many, many others. Finally they reached a snowy-white building which towered above all the other little buildings. 'Gringotts' Harry thought with awe.

Standing in front of the burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin. It was about the same height as him. The goblin had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now there was another set of doors made of silver this time, with word engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed,

Of what awaits, the sin of greed,

For those who take but, do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath out floors a treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Mortigan hurried Harry past the second set of doors and inside the bank into a vast marble hall. About a hundred or more goblins were sitting on high stools, scribbling in ledgers, weighing coins and examining stones. There were far more doors than Harry could count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Harry and Mortigan made for the counters.

"Good morning," Mortigan said stiffly when they found a free goblin. Harry got the idea that Mortigan didn't like goblins. "Mr Harry Potter requires to withdraw some money from his vault."

"Is he here?" the goblin asked gruffly, and Harry wondered if it was some rule in place that said whoever the vault belonged to needed to be present for withdrawals. The goblin peered over the counter and down at Harry. "So he is, does Mr Potter have his key?"

Mortigan swiftly drew a key out of his pocket and handed it to the goblin. The goblin inspected it closely, and then looked up and nodded.

"This seems to be in order. I will have someone take you down to the vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was another goblin, a younger looking one, and no sooner than he had arrived Harry and Mortigan followed Griphook out of the hall through one of the many doors.

Griphook held the door open for them and the two of them walked out into narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracked on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the track towards them. They climbed in and were off.

The journey made Harry feel vaguely sick, his body not used to moving at high speeds and quick direction changes. Finally the cart slowed to a stop outside a small door in the passage wall. Harry got out, feeling green, and learnt against the wall, knees trembling slightly. Mortigan had not faired much better.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and, as it cleared, Harry's eyes widened at the sight of all the piles of metal - money, Harry quickly reminded himself, having never really been in contact with any. In side there were piles of gold, silver and bronze coins. Mortigan helped him pile some of it into a bag, largely gold coins.

"The gold coins are galleons, the silver are sickles and the bronze Knuts. Seventeen sickles to a galleon, twenty-nine knuts to a sickle and four hundred and ninety-three knuts to a galleon," grunted the guard. Harry felt that the last bit of information wasn't entirely necessary, but it might come in some use later on in life, you never could tell. "That should be more than enough for your school supplies, the rest'll be kept safe for you. We should get back up now."

Mortigan turned slightly green at the last statement, and Harry could feel himself turning a similar colour.

One horrid cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts, and Harry for the first time in his memory felt lighter than air.

"I can't be baby-sittin' ya all day," Mortigan gruffed. "I'll meet you in the Leakey Cauldron in a few hours. Get your supplies and meet me there when you're done."

Harry nodded as he watched the guard walk off. Pulling out his list, he tried to decide what he would get first. Looking around, he saw that the closest place would be a place that sold trunks, something that he would undoubtedly need. He went inside, and, after struggling for a few moments with the money, he bought one slightly larger than average that had a few spells on it that would keep it at a weight the owner could carry easily, no matter what was inside.

Next Harry decided to get his uniform.

The closest shop for robes was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions so he decided to go there. Madam Malkin was a squat smiling witch dressed in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she smiled when Harry started to speak. "Got a lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop a boy with a face almost as pale as Harry's though far pointier was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length, which was a lot shorter than it was.

"Hullo," said the boy. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," Harry muttered, not really feeling interesting. A half moment of silence passed, and then the boy spoke again.

"I noticed the strange attire you wore when you came in. They looked like Azkaban robes, from he pictures I have seen of them."

"That's because they are."

"Why are you wearing Azkaban robes? Is it a terrible fashion statement or something?"

"No, it's because I live there."

The blond boy blinked in confusion, then recognition came to his features. His eyes flicked to Harry's matted forehead and he probably just managed to make out the scar there.

"Harry Potter?" the boy asked him, eyebrows raised.

"So I'm told," Harry replied, not mustering much energy or enthusiasm. "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy. I expect we shall see one another at Hogwarts this year."

"Most probably."

Harry got the feeling that the boy was about to say something more, but was interrupted.

"That's you all done, my dear," and Harry, wanting to get on with the day, hopped off the stool.

Later on in the day, after Harry had got all his school supplies (plus a few extra books, and had had lunch, something that was only ever given out at Azkaban on Christmas Day) save his wand, Harry wandered along the street down to the wand shop. The previous night Sirius had told Harry to visit it for his wand - they sold the best and most powerful.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as Harry stepped inside. It was a tiny place, except for a spindly chair in the corner and the stacks of wand boxes that lined the walls.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice and Harry about jumped out of his skin. An old man was standing before him, wide, pale eyes shining like moons in the gloom of the dusty shop.

"Hello," Harry said awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man, Mr Olivander. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd being seeing you today Mr Potter. That's where..."

Olivander touched the scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew, powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do, I..."

Olivander trailed off, as if lost in the past for a second, but came right back.

"You, Mr Potter, have had a very, very unusual childhood, I believe," Olivander seemed to have gotten over his trip down memory lane. "In all likeliness you will have a very unusual wand to match it. Now which is your wand hand?"

Half an hour later Harry left the shop with a new wand, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple apparently. It was also the brother wand of Voldemort's.

That fact gave Harry the shivers down his spin. But still, it was his wand, he realised on his way back to the Leakey Cauldron. So what, he thought, as he and Mortigan flooed back to Azkaban. You can't choose who you are related to; he thought as he handed over all the things he had bought that day except the books to the Governor to receive back on September the first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is the next chapter, I hope that I am still doing well with this. Sorry it took so long but my dad broke his leg and I havn't had much of a chance to get on the computer. A bit of an explanation for Remus, When he and Sirius were apart for more than a couple hours they both felt great pain and this inversly caused Harry pain, so two keep Harry from felling that pain, and to get Remus out of the way because he believed in Siruis's innocents they stuck him in the cell with them. Cya-Evil older sister


	3. The Train

**Chapter 3**

A nine-year-old Harry shivered as a dementor came close to the cell. They rarely did, as per orders of the Minister who, though wanting Sirius to pay for his 'crime', he did not want to expose the world's saviour to them anymore than necessary.

"Cold, kiddo?" Sirius asked in concern. Harry shook his head. "The dementors?" Harry nodded.

Sirius hugged Harry tightly.

"Want me to tell you some more about Hogwarts?"

"Y-you've already told me l-loads," Harry gave a weak attempt at a smile - especially for a nine year old. "W-what's left to tell?"

"Lots, I'm sure of it! Have I told you about... the founders?" Harry nodded. "The professors who taught me?" Harry nodded.

"Seems like soon he'll be the one telling us stories, eh, Padfoot"

"I have not yet begun to tell" this caused the others to laugh ."Hogsmeade? The secret passage ways?" Harry nodded at both. "Err... the houses?"

Harry shook his head at this, and Sirius felt relieved. Harry was like his parents in several ways. He was like James because of his looks, and Lily because of his memory. But that certainly didn't explain his personality. Somehow Harry had always managed to convince the guards to give the three of them more food, or that they hadn't been given any, something which Sirius was sure Lily and James would never had been able to do.

"Well, first there's Gryffindor, the home of the brave. We rule."

Harry laughed and Remus snorted at that. It was something that was wholly Sirius.

"Then there's Ravenclaw, they're the clever ones. They read way too much. Hufflepuff's another house, for the loyal and hard working. They're no good at Quidditch."

Harry rolled his eyes at that.

"I seem to remember them beating you a fare few times"

"Oh, shu..be quiet Moony"

Though only nine and rarely having left his cell, he knew all about Quidditch, courtesy of the resident Quidditch nut and his Godfather.

"And Slytherin, last of all. The people with dreams of taking over the world go there. Basically they turn out evil wizards and no other house does."

"How come no other house turns out evil wizards?"

"I think it might be because they are the only ones who get involved in the Dark Arts or become Dark Lords."

"But a while ago you told me Grindelwald was a Ravenclaw," asked Harry curiously and Sirius' eyes widened. That was true. Grindelwald had been in Ravenclaw. "And you said that Wormtail was a Gryffindor."

Again, Harry was right. He hadn't thought about it like that before. Wormtail had been a Gryffindor, though why he had been one was a reason beyond anything anyone could explain. Remus looked amused at Sirius's gobsmacked expression.

"I..." Sirius was stumped. "It's probably because their house founder was the one who hated muggles and muggleborns. He was the one who left the school too."

"Oh," Harry digested this bit of information. "So the entire house is made out to be evil because of one person?"

"Erm," Sirius was slightly stunned at that. "I suppose so."

"Well that's just ridiculous!" Harry laughed. "Completely stupid too!"

"I've been trying to convince him of that for years"

Harry was shook awake by Sirius on September the first and he noted that the guards had arrived outside the cell to take both Harry, Remus, and Sirius to the Governors office. Still blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he watched as the guards shrunk his books and held them in a single hand, whilst another magically bound Sirius's hands behind his back.

After leaving the cell, Harry and Remus were guided in a different direction then Sirius. They were taken towards the office whilst Sirius was lead off towards the entrance. They would be travelling to the nearest floo port to King's Cross, and from there Harry would take the train to Hogwarts while Remus was flooed straight to the grounds to get ready for his classes, it had been decided that he would be the DADA teacher since he had not really comitted an actual crime. Sirius would take a boat back to the mainland where he would be transported to Hogwarts through non-magical transport, simply for what was considered the safety of the general wizarding public.

Sirius closed his eyes as he was lead down to the docks outside the prison, shivering slightly at the chill in the air outside. It had been ten long years since he had left the confines of the prison, and just the feel of fresh, cool breeze (something that the wards surrounding the prison prevented) against his skin was one of the best things to have happened to him in a long time.

"Move it Black," growled one of the guards, and Sirius was pulled out of his slight daydream as he was shoved in a boat. The boat was pushed off, and the traditional skeletal figure that guided the boat directed it through the choppy waters towards their destination that was about two miles away: the main land.

The journey took a while, and Sirius was glad that the guards hadn't given him anything to eat that morning. If they had, Sirius felt he would have thrown it up in no time at all. Sirius hated travelling by sea.

It was with great relief when Sirius was dragged off the boat and onto the flat, stony beach that surrounded the area, but before he could get used to it, he was forced up some steps cut into the greyish cliffs and into a high-security carriage at the top. The door closed, and Sirius was shut into total darkness. He closed his eyes as the carriage set off, hoping that it would be over soon.

Harry glanced nervously around Kings Cross station, having been escorted just to the station by the guard, but then left on his own, the guard having told him what platform he needed, though not how to get onto it. Typically, the wizarding world seemed to want to leave new students to figure out how to get onto the platform for them. They probably either assumed it would be obvious how to or that people would be smart enough to figure it out for themselves.

He racked his brains for a moment or two, trying to work out where Platform Nine and Three Quarters was likely to be. It wouldn't be in view of muggles, and definitely not made by them, as he doubted that any muggle would name a platform 'Nine and three-quarters'. They preferred their whole numbers.

"Are you lost sonny?" came the stern voice of a muggle dressed in navy blue. Harry vaguely recalled Sirius having told him something about 'pleasemen', the muggle law keepers. Harry shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes sir," Harry said quietly, his old stutter coming back momentarily. "I-I'm not l-lost."

The pleaseman nodded suspiciously and walked away, still eyeing Harry. Harry shuddered under his gaze. Something always unnerved Harry when people stared at him.

Harry walked around the station a bit more, glad that there was still at least an hour to go before the train set off, until he decided that if he was going to have trouble figuring out where the station was, he might as well sit down and work it out.

He knew that the wizarding world wasn't the most logical of places, but there were small amounts of it in places, usually put in place by muggleborns, Sirius had told him. So there was a large chance that the platform would be located somewhere really stupid (like the twelfth bathroom stall to the left of the entrance to one of the toilets and was only accessible if you knocked five times in the correct spots at 59 seconds past the start of a minute and walked through backwards whilst doing a handstand - the mental image of that alone was ridiculous) if a pureblood had thought of where to place it, but if a muggleborn had placed it, it would be more likely to be in a logical place. Like in-between platforms nine and ten.

Harry's eyes lit up, and he grabbed his trunk, instantly moving straight towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It was clear that this would be a good place to put the platform. And if it didn't work he could always try out the bathroom stall idea later.

Harry was jostled by people as he walked towards the barrier, struggling slightly to push his through the crowd, which inadvertently lessened as he got closer to the barrier. Finally he pushed through the barrier, still shocked that he had been right about it.

In front of Harry on the platform there were few people about, probably all planning on arriving later. Beside the platform there was a huge scarlet - thing! Harry guessed it was a train, but it tooled nothing like what Sirius had described it as besides its colour, and it looked nothing like the trains that had been on the muggle part of the platform.

Harry forced his face to stay emotionless as he pushed his trolley closer to the train, but his mind clouded with anger. He might have known something about trains had Sirius been given at least a trial. As he climbed onto the train his anger peaked, and, unbeknownst to him, on the muggle part of Kings Cross several muggles' teas and coffees exploded upward for no apparent reason.

Remus was feeling extremly nervous as he waited in the Headmaster office to be told where he was to go, he wasn't as happy as Sirius to be out of Azkaban, or more correctly he just wished he could be with his mate and cub. He jumped slightly, as did the gaurd he that was with him, when a voice called out, "Remus, it is good to see you, you need not gaurd him any longer,go on home"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Headmaster, they expect me to stay with the Werewolf"

"Nonsense, How much harm could he do me, I'll take complete reposiblity, go on home, I'm sure your wife and daughter are waiting"

"Very well, professor, he's your problem now" with that the gaurd left.

"Now, Remus, lets get you situated, I think first a shower, then some robes, I am sorry that you had to spend those years in prison, but at least that meant that Harry had some influence other that Black" The last sentance made Remus angry, though he was still to used to Azkaban to show it much.

"So you still believe he is guilty,even without a trial, you should know that I don't, thats why you let them stick me in there isn't it. Nine years didn't make a diference.I'm here for Sirius and Harry not for you."

Dumbledore sighed heavily,"Very well Remus "

"Black!" snapped a voice through the semi-gloom. "Get up!"

It took one and a half hours for Sirius to arrive at Hogwarts whilst travelling at relatively slow speeds, and during that time Sirius had fallen asleep. Now he saw that the door was open and that one of the guards stood there, his wand pointed directly at Sirius. Sirius groaned, and tried to stretch his arms, then remembered they were still bound behind his back.

"Black, I believe you have been told how things will work whilst you remain here," the guard said tersely as he and two or three colleagues marched Sirius up to the doors to the entrance hall, the surroundings looking as familiar and amazing as the last time he had seen them. "That you and Potter will remain here until Christmas, and from Christmas until summer for the next seven years?"

Sirius nodded. Yes, that was the plan, and it may have been Sirius's imagination, but the Aurors and the guards that were with him did not seem to like it. It was probably that they thought it was too much trouble and would most likely be easier if Sirius was to simply to stay at Azkaban. No doubt this was true, but that would mean that either both Sirius and Harry would spend a lot of time in pain or that Harry would not have an education. They probably had not thought about that bit of information or they did not care. It was quite possible that it was the latter.

One of the guards in front of Sirius knocked on the huge oak doors three times at a seemingly measured pace. The doors were opened by someone Sirius knew very well, very well indeed. But that didn't mean that he was happy to see them. That person took one look at Sirius, and sneered.

"Black."

Sirius struggled to get at the person before him; totally ignoring the fact that he was surrounded by guards and aurors who would not hesitate to render him unconscious, even if it weren't necessary.

"Snape," Sirius snarled and glared.

Harry sat with his eyes closed and his back leaning against the seat as the train sped along. At first he had been interested in watching the scenery, but that soon changed as he realised that it was nothing more than buildings in London and trees, grass, fields, animals and hedges in the countryside. Nothing worth staring at.

Hopefully he would not be disturbed during the journey, but what with approximately one thousand others on the train, which seemed like a number that was far to large for a single train to carry, he doubted very much that he could possibly survive a journey that was several without someone coming into his compartment uninvited.

Harry had long forgotten the furry he had felt at the train station, but that did not mean that his anger had died down completely. The way he saw it, the fact that the Ministry of Magic was stupid enough to imprison a one year old child in Azkaban was horrendous, but the fact they had done so without even giving the peple with whom they were imprisoning him with a trial just took the cake. Harry did not believe there was a word for feeble-mindedness of that level.

Harry did his best to stifle a yawn. He wasn't used to waking so early in Azkaban, usually he slept a lot. Besides talking to Sirius and Remus, sitting and staring at the opposite wall and eating, he hadn't exactly had a lot to do at all, so sleeping might be a good idea. Yeeesss...

Just as Harry was about to drop off the door to the compartment opened up to reveal three boys, two identical from their ginger hair to their freckled faces, the other boy had dark dreadlocks and was holding a box that's lid had come loose and had one large hairy leg sticking out of it. The boy with dreadlocks saw what he was looking at, hit the leg then shut the lid properly.

"Do you mind if-" said one of the redheads.

"We sit in here?" finished the other, and Harry summarised that they were twins. They talked like they were without a doubt. Harry nodded his acquiescence and all three of them sat down and started talking in voices so quick that Harry didn't even try to follow. Instead he tried to go back to sleep, and managed it, as before he knew it an irritatingly cheerful voice pierced through the air.

"We shall be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave you luggage on the train, as it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry blinked. That was one of the shortest several hundred mile journeys he had ever been on that didn't involve floopowder. Come to think of it, it was the only several hundred mile journey that didn't involve floopowder that he had ever been on.

Harry blinked as he got up, and suddenly his stomach lurched with nerves as he joined the crowd thronging through the corridor.

The train slowed right to a stop and people pushed their way to the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Many were shivering from the cold, but Harry felt fine. It had gotten a lot colder in Azkaban, and to him, this felt warm. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and a voice boomed out.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

That voice belonged to a giant of a man who was at least five times as tall and twice as wide a normal person should be. That must be Hagrid, Harry thought. Sirius had described him, and Harry was pretty certain that no one else could fit his description.

"C'mon, follow me - anymore firs-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs-years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, the crowd of first years followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path that didn't seem to have been walked along too often. It was dark on either side, and against the dark sky Harry could make out the silhouettes of trees.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' site o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over their heads. "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud 'Oooooooooh!'

The path they were on had suddenly widens on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched on top of a grassy hill, many windows sparkling merrily in the light, was Hogwarts, just how Sirius and Remus had described it, though no words could do it justice.

Harry felt another pang of anger towards the Ministry, similarly to the one he had felt earlier at the train station. Had they not been imprisoned, Sirius would, in all likeliness, have taken Harry to see sights such as this while Remus would have made sure he got the educational value, not just how amazing it looked. Instead he had rarely seen outside the prison, and that was only when he had been taken to Diagon Alley. His rage and resentment towards the wizarding government growing with each passing second, Harry joined to remainder of the first years as they got into the little boats that would take them across to the castle.

A/N: Well let me know how this was, two more chapters then I will be writting on my own, so wish me luck, sorry it took so long but I've been kinda busy


	4. Sorted

**Chapter four - Sorted**

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid after Harry had clambered into a boat with a pink-faced blond girl, and a set of twin girls. "Right then- FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats set off across the lake, leaving ripples in their wake. Absolute silence reigned over then. Harry just stared focusedly at the castle overhead, particularly one single lighted window, and several windows up and across from where the bright lights of the Entrance Hall and Great Hall were. That single light was where Sirius and Remus were. He just knew it. And, in a couple of hours, it would be where he would be, regardless of which house he would be sorted.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the boats reached a cliff on which Hogwarts stood. The boats carried them through a curtain of ivy and along a dark tunnel, one very similar to the halls of Azkaban. Harry shivered slightly from the cold and several memories, but recovered quickly enough. It definitely didn't do to dwell on memories like that.

The boats reached an underground harbor and thudded to a stop at a beach covered in pebbles, rocks and shells.

"Oi! You there! Is this your toad?" called out over everyone's heads as they clambered out of the boats. A joyful cry of 'Trevor' came from one of the boys, who held out his hands.

The group of first years clambered up the rocks through a passageway after Hagrid's lamps. By the time they reached the top of a set of steps, Harry's knees were cut and bruised from the numerous falls. Privately he wondered if they had ever thought of making it safer down here. But if these were the same kind of people who would place a baby in literally hell on earth for years, without even giving the reason he was trial, then it would come as no surprise if they didn't.

The door flew open at once and a witch with an expression that put some of the human guards of Azkaban to shame stood there. Harry's first thought was to never cross this woman if he valued his house.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Professor McGonagall pulled the door open wide and gave them access to the Entrance Hall. It was, for lack of a better word, big. It was bigger than any of the other rooms Harry had been in before, and for some reason he began to suspect that the Great Hall would be even bigger

"You will be sorted into one of four houses, it will be your home away from home. You will sleep in a dormitory and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

McGonagall's eyes lingered on lingered on smudge on a red-haired boy's nose, and on the cloak of the boy who had claimed the toad, the cloak being now attached to his eye and his toad trying to hop out of the boys' pocket.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

McGonagall left the chamber, and instantaneously babble broke out among the first year, most of which concerned the sorting. Sirius and Remus hadn't told Harry much about the sorting, but he knew it would not be something that could kill students, or prove the slightest bit dangerous to them. If it did, how would they have any students left?

However they were sorted, though, it would not have something to do with a troll, as the redhead with the smudge on his nose said his brother had told him. The very idea... Harry shook his head in disbelief. How many people could be that gullible?

From the edge of the crowd, Harry did not notice as quickly as other students when a crowd of ghosts floated through the opposite wall, though once they screamed it was the first thing he had seen.

The group of them, about 20 all told, were talking to one another, seemingly not noticing the first years. All of them seemed to be taking part or listening to the discussion (or more likely argument) that they were having.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing ruffs and tights (Nearly Headless Nick, Harry vaguely remembered Sirius saying once) had noticed the first years. Nobody answered him.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose? Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old House, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the wall above Harry.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Though Harry's legs felt as if they had turned to lead, he forced himself into the single file line and walk with the other first years into the Great Hall.

Through a pair of double doors, Harry felt his anger build up again as he saw the smiling, cheerful faces stare at the first years like they were on display or something. These children, Harry thought, totally disregarding the fact that they were all older than him, had probably never gone through anything in their lives that could be described as pain. He doubted many had even lost a close relative.

As the line of first years walked along the pace between the two center tables, Harry's anger grew even more. Unnoticed behind them, several candles, thousands of which were floating in the air above the tables, were snuffed out, but relit seconds later.

Minutes passed once they got to the front of the hall and formed a line in front of the head table, Professor McGonagall having placed a hat and stool on the floor in front of them. Finally, after everyone in the hall patiently stared unblinkingly at the hat, it burst into song.

The entire Hall burst into applause once the hat finished singing, but Harry just stared at the hat for a moment. Why had Remus made Sirius keep a singing hat a mystery? More to the point how had they kept it a mystery? Sure, it was traditional that no one knew how students were sorted before the sorting took place, but that tradition held no logic. It was just a hat.

Professor McGonagall stepped forwards once the applause died down, and Harry was shaken from his thoughts.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, holding a piece of parchment. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The pink faced blond girl who had been in the same boat as Harry earlier scurried forwards and placed the hat on her head. Just before it declared the girl to be a Hufflepuff, a horrid, illogical thought struck Harry. What if he was a squib? He, Sirius, and Remus would have to go back to Azkaban. Remus could finally teach like he was meant to. He couldn't go back just yet, he just couldn't. Panic started to set in, and Harry's breathing increased as his stomach started to dance.

Steadily the numbers of first years in the line decreased as more and more students were sorted, and Harry felt himself begin to turn green, as some of the others left in the line were. Finally, when there were just five students left, Harry's name was called.

Harry stepped forwards and whispers broke out like wildfire across the Hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"The Azkaban Boy?"

As the hat was dropped over his head, the last thing Harry saw was a hall full of people craning their necks to get a good look at him. Then it was just the peaceful blackness of the inside of the hat.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "You're a difficult one, aren't you? Very unique, hard to sort too, no doubt. You have talent that much is for sure, but as for the rest... Oh, you're cunning one for certain and brave to a tee. A sharp mind and loyal beyond a shadow of a doubt... but where do you belong?"

Harry kept quiet, not wanting to interfere. The hat would place him where it felt he would be best suited. Though, despite this, and the fact he knew that dark wizards didn't all come from Slytherin, he couldn't help but hope that he wouldn't be a Slytherin himself. He didn't think he could take the world's prejudice against them if he was one. It was already bad enough to have grown up in Azkaban. People didn't want to know him as it was for the most part. Slytherin would ensure nobody ever would. Even as that thought entered his mind a new one took his place, Sirius and Remus stuck in that little cell always trying to cheer him up. How they were stuck there because of the incompetent Ministry and he vowed to change it.

The hat chuckled. "Ah, young Mister Potter, it looks the house of snakes fits you very well, but you don't want to go there. They would have a hard time accepting someone who didn't wish to be one of them."

Harry stiffened, then relaxed. The hat was silent for a moment or two, apparently contemplating where Harry should go.

"The Gryffindors would not accept you for who you are. They are far too naïve to the world to understand you. So, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?

"Logic is strong within you child, as is your thirst for knowledge. But, somehow, I do not feel you would get along with others like that. You would feel as if they were studying you constantly, correct?"

Harry silently agreed with the hat. Being in Ravenclaw would constantly make him feel as if he was the result of a freak experiment, not a living, breathing person who could tell what they were doing. But that would leave...

"You have your doubts about the badgers too, I see. Your loyalty is immense, but your anger, that is exponential, that may hold you back... with all this in mind, it seems that you would fit best into the house of HUFFLEPUFF!"

As the last word was shouted and Harry pulled the hat from his head, a stunned silence met his ears. Slowly as he walked towards his new house, whispers erupted, all of them slowly getting loudly, until, finally, they erupted into cheers from Hufflepuff, and the occasional polite clapping from the other houses. Silently he sank down as the Ravenclaws from the next tables stared at him curiously. Suddenly he felt glad that he hadn't been placed there.

But that wasn't to say that members of other houses weren't staring at him. On the contrary, they were, but they were mostly focused on the fact he was a Hufflepuff. Trying to sink down as far as possible in his seat, Harry waited for the cheering to die down and the next student to be sorted.

_-Well that's it for this chapter what do you think, I tried to put him in Slytherin but it just wouldn't fit._


	5. Fainting spells

**Chapter five - Fainting Spells**

The other four first year students were sorted quickly enough; Dumbledore made a ridiculous speech using four, as far as Harry was aware, made up words, and the feast began.

Harry looked down at the food all over the table, that including everything from sprouts to roast chicken to humbugs, normally it would have made Harry's mouth watered. However, merely looking at it alone, completely disregarding the smell, Harry felt queasy, like his was going to throw up at any moment. He looked up, and tried to focus his attention onto something else, but all he could see was the other students eating, a sight that only made him feel worse.

"Are you alright?" asked an older student, one slightly bolder, it seemed, than the rest and covered with a fair few spots. Several other students near him had expressions of concern on their faces, as did the girl who spoke to him.

"N-no, not really," Harry said, swallowing. "I r-really don't feel too good at all..."

And with that Harry fainted and chaos erupted from the Hufflepuff table, fearing whatever had caused one of their number to faint was within the food or something.

The Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Slytherins stared at their schoolmates, wondering what the matter was. The professors did too, not noticing in the excitement that Remus fainted as well, and then it seemed Dumbledore understood.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore roared as the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables caught sight of the unconscious Harry Potter and started to panic as well. Every panicked person within the Hall stopped immediately and stared at him. "Professor Sprout, please take Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing. Professor McGonagal if you would assist professor Lupin. Professor Snape, check on Black. This may have something to do with their bond."

Severus Snape growled as he stalked through the halls of Hogwarts. Trust a Potter to do something like this, fainting at the Welcoming feast. It was one of the most moronic ideas he had ever heard of, and was most probably an act, especially considering that _Sirius_ bloody _Black_ was involved. It wouldn't have surprised him if Black had put Potter up to this, as a joke. Lord knows it wouldn't have been hard to convince Lupin, he always had a soft spot for Black.

Oh yes, that would be about right. Snape could just imagine the two of them having planned it the night before, to get one over on the school. Then it would have been simple to persuede the werewolf to go along with it. It would just be the kind of thing Black would do. The mutt had always loved to joke around, and somehow Snape doubted that any amount of time in Azkaban had changed that. No doubt that because the Potter boy had spent his entire childhood around Black the boy loved to joke around too. Oh yes, he could just imagine it. Black and a five-year-old Harry Potter pranking human and dementor guards of Azkaban alike.

No, Snape thought with a smirk. That thought was completely ridiculous. They wouldn't prank dementors; they wouldn't have gotten any reaction at all from the soul suckers, besides perhaps a large amount of their emotions eaten up. Oh yes, that would sound about right.

The Potions Master turned a corner, and a thought came to his mind. It was not an unpleasant thought; if anything it was one of the most pleasant thoughts he had had come into his head in a long time. The thought was that maybe karma did exist. It was a muggle idea, but then muggles, as much as he was loathed to admit it, did seem to know a lot more about the world than wizards. Perhaps karma was one of the things that muggles knew to be true that wizards had never even thought about.

It did seem plausible though, looking at the way things seemed to have gone for Black over the years. Karma was, from what Snape understood, basically cosmic payback for things people did wrong. If Karma did exist, that it certainly existed in Black. The mongrel had made Snape's life hell during the school year when they had both been attending Hogwarts, and Black had spent the last ten years going through hell in a place where most went insane or committed suicide within a year. Usually both. Oh yes, life could be cruel, Snape knew, but life could also be one of your best friends who sought revenge for a lot of wrongdoings against you.

Snape unlocked the doors which lead to the room which would serve as Black's cell during the time he and Potter were at Hogwarts and pushed the door open, wand raised in front of him. Black was a dangerous criminal that much wizarding law stated, so it was better to be safe than sorry. Who knew it Black was crazy enough to attack him as the door opened?

However, despite what Snape thought of Sirius, the convict was not poised to attack whoever entered to room. Instead Sirius was lying on the floor, his breath ragged, eyes glazed, and seemingly in a large amount of pain, so much pain that it might be impossible for him to make a sound at all.

Snape was shocked at the sight of the person before him. Only earlier than day he hadn't seemed too bad off. Sirius had been slightly underweight, and had had a look in his eyes that anyone who had spent time as an inmate of the wizard prison did, but that was all. What could have caused such a rapid decline in health?

Then Dumbledore's last words came back to him: '_This may have something to do with their bond.'_

Snape had assumed that the bond the two of them shared was purely imagined, as in didn't exist and had merely been a way for Black to get off more lightly for the betrayal of Potter's parents to Voldemort. Snape did know that magical bonds could sometimes be formed, but they were rare. Now it seemed like the bond was a very real thing and was currently proving its existence in protestation for being separated from the other half of it.

"Black?" murmured Snape, getting slightly over his shock at the sight of the one person he hated most in the world to speak one word. The glazed over eyes looked in Snape's general direction, and Sirius opened his mouth and let out one ragged breath.

Snape stumbled backwards at that. Black had heard him, by God; the mutt had heard him, which meant he was still probably coherent. But Black was also close to dying too. And that meant Potter would be too unless that two of them were brought together anytime soon. And that meant that if Potter was to die then the savior would be gone and any chance of combating the Dark Lord should he rise again would be lost. That was not good. That was definitely not good.

Snape did then what he felt anyone would do when faced with a situation such as this: he bolted.

Madam Promfrey scowled as the doors of the Hospital Wing were flung open, but turned back to the student in front of her. Professor Sprout looked up at the people, or rather person, who entered.

"Poppy," said the person, Snape. "Black's in the same shape as Potter and Lupin, only conscious."

Madam Promfrey stopped and turned to Snape. She stared at him for a while, seemingly unaware of what was going on, a look of shock on her face, going pale at the same time. Within moments she matched Snape for paleness.

"Poppy," whispered Professor Sprout urgently. "What is the matter?"

Madam Promfrey shook her head and turned back to Harry. She didn't say a word for a minute or two, and then spoke.

"Someone needs to take them back up to where all three are staying. It looks like people overestimated how long the three of them can be apart. Someone also needs to send food up to them."

"I'll do it," said Sprout before Snape could have had the chance to say anything, as unlikely as that was to happen. Despite having spent his entire childhood in Azkaban, the boy was still a Potter, and a Hufflepuff at that.

Professor Sprout took Harry to the room he would be sharing with Sirius, while Snape, to his disgust, was charged with bringing Lupin up and within moments of the three of them being reunited they were fine. As soon as they left, Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and Remus wrapped his arms around them both. Harry went stiff from shock for a moment, then relaxed, confused.

"Um, Sirius?" Harry said. "What's wrong?"

"Harry, do you remember the last time the three of us were separated for so long the bond started to effect us?" said Sirius after a moment or two. Harry shook his head, and the dark haired convict sighed. "How much do you remember from the riot a few years ago?"

Harry frowned, and thought back.

_People were yelling and chanting outside the cell. Harry wasn't sure, and when he had asked Sirius,Remus was sleeping off the effects of the recent full moon, he hadn't known either how anyone had gotten out of their cell, or why they had freed others rather than just saving their own skin. Perhaps they thought they'd be better off in a group, or maybe that if enough of them were freed they could take on the guards. That didn't seem likely though. There was probably far more guards than there were prisoners._

_The yelling and chanting outside the cell had reached a fever pitch, and Harry huddled closer to Sirius. Either there were more people in the jail than Harry had thought or they were getting closer. Harry hoped it was neither. He just didn't like the sound of it._

_There was a maniacal laughing directly outside their cell this time, and the gaunt face of a dark haired woman peered in, a sneer on her face. She laughed harder when she saw them. Sirius growled._

_What do you want Bellatrix?" he snarled at her. The woman, Bellatrix, didn't appear to have heard him, as she carried on laughing for a while._

"_Poor ickle cousin of mine, all locked in a cell he can't get out off," she laughed harder when she thought of this, for some reason Harry couldn't think of. It wasn't funny at all; it wasn't even a really bad joke. "All locked up with a werewolf and the wittle baby Pwotter!"_

_Again she laughed, and didn't stop until one of the guards came along and stunned her. The guard looked in the cell, and he looked surprised at the fact that they were still there. Or maybe he was just surprised that Sirius was still there. Either way it didn't matter, because within seconds he had opened the cell door._

"_Black, you're to stay here. I've got orders to take Potter and only Potter up to the Governor's office."_

_As Harry walked through the wizard prison with the guard he was shocked by the sheer number of people in the prison, most of them wearing prison robes. There were hundreds! How could so many people exist in one place? With most of them they're against their will?_

Harry remembered that that had been the first time he had seen the outside of the cell in his memory, and also the first time he had seen so many people. But what was funny was he couldn't remember much from once he had entered the Governor's office. Only sitting around for what had seemed like hours, waiting for the riot to be over, and then being back at the cell. Harry couldn't even remember walking back to it.

"I can remember awhile after having been taken to the Governor's office, and then I remember being back at the cell..." Harry responded after a moment or two being lost in his memories. Sirius looked at him, grief plain in his eyes, for one long, quiet minute before responding.

"That night you almost died because we had been apart so long, we both did," Remus finally said, filling the silence. "You were unconscious for the entire time Harry, but we weren't and we could feel everything that you would have felt had you been awake. It hurt like hell."

Sirius gave Harry an uneasy smile, Harry just stared, wide-eyed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How do you tell a seven year old they just almost died?"

Harry frowned for a moment. Sirius had a good point. How do you tell a seven year old they just almost died? But Sirius still should have told him. Sirius had told him a lot of other things that most wouldn't have told a child, why was this any different?


	6. The first day

Harry went down to breakfast the next morning still slightly angry at Sirius and Remus for not having told him that he had almost died in the past. Just before he stepped into the Great Hall after getting lost several times he could hear a quiet murmur from inside. He pushed a door open as quietly as he could and headed to the Hufflepuff table, thankful that no one bothered to look up at him yet. It was still probably too early for most of the school to be at breakfast anyway.

As he sat down Harry helped himself to some of the food on the table that was within his reach, which wasn't a lot whilst the hall slowly filled up. A fifth year prefect came along and handed out the timetables. Harry didn't know if this would be a good day or not. From what Sirius had told Harry of the professors that he had today and were still teaching at the school from when Sirius had been a student they gave out a lot of detentions. Sirius had pulled a lot of pranks, so that would explain them. It didn't give Harry too much of an insight as to what the professors would be like. Well other than Moony, who he ,incidentally had first.

"Excuse me?" asked a timid voice from next to Harry. It was another first year, a girl, who Harry hadn't noticed being sorted the previous night, not that that was saying much. "Can I sit here?"

Harry nodded, and she sat down. Girls weren't something Harry was used to. It was safe to say the only females Harry had ever come into contact with were when he had gone to Diagon Alley, and a couple on the train. They were definitely new to him.

"I'm Sally-Anne Perks," she said as she picked up her timetable.

"Harry Potter," Harry muttered as he picked up a small piece of toast. She nodded.

"What," she gulped. For some reason she seemed to be nervous. Harry wouldn't explain it in the slightest. "What happened to you last night?"

"I collapsed because I was away from my godfathers for too long," Harry said simply. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Your godfather?"

Harry tried not to roll his eyes. Either this girl paid no attention to the news or was muggleborn, because Harry knew that at some point, several times actually, the Daily Prophet had stated who Harry's godfathers was.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

And that was the end of any conversation, for the moment. Then a couple of forth years sat down across the table from Harry, chatting loudly for a few minutes. Harry ignored them as well as he could, until he noticed that they had stopped talking and were now staring at him. It was unnerving him no end.

"Yes?" he asked quietly. The forth years just continued to stare at him unblinkingly. Unable to stand it a moment longer, Harry got up and left for classes. They weren't due to start for another fifteen minutes, but he might need the time to find the classes, and besides, it was better than being stared at.

Harry got half way down the corridor before Sally-Anne Perks came running after him. Unfortunately she ran straight into another person. Harry just kept walking as Sally-Anne tried to dodge through the people in the crowd quickly, apologizing all the time. By the time Harry had found the classroom where the first class would be held Harry had easily lost Sally-Anne, and by the time she had found him again the lesson was just about to start.

The lesson with Moony was interesting. It started off with introductions, specifically who he and who his assistant, Sirius Black, who was still being guarded by two gruff looking aurors, were. Moony and Padfoot, or Professors Lupin and Black began the lesson. First they went over a bit of theory, with the students staring fearfully at Sirius the entire time to the point where he attempted to take over the lecture for a few minuets, and failed miserably, provoking a few scared giggles, to get them to pay attention. Then they were shown the disarming charm, as well as what the charm felt like by their two professors, though Sirius would get stunned by the trigger happy Aurors every time he caught a wand. This got irritating for our favorite puppy so he went up to Harry and quietly asked to borrow his wand, then turned around and shot two stunners at the aurors hitting them. This of course started the class screaming until Remus said "Really, Padfoot, was that necessary" this flippant attitude started to calm the panicking class but what Stunned them was the reply. "But, Moony, they were being mean and stunning me and it wasn't fair and….." ,this had the class laughing again, here was Sirius Black, the mass murderer, whining and giving their professor puppy dog eyes that mad several hearts melt. As they finished up the class, in which none of the students were afraid of Padfoot. Some of the Ravenclaws were promising to get his name cleared despite being only eleven, especially after watching him being beaten into submission for stunning the gaurds when he didn't do anything really wrong.

Hogwarts had many staircases, some which moved and some which had vanishing steps. There were suits of armour which Harry was sure could walk, and Filch and his cat Mrs Norris, who patrolled the halls searching for troublemakers, and Peeves, who was more than happy to pull pranks on whoever he came across whenever, along with Sally-Anne Perks who seemed to want nothing more than to be friends - something which Harry inexplicably didn't want to be with his fellow Hufflepuff. But the most annoying thing by far was the fact that wherever Harry went whispers followed him. On his way to classes Harry heard the same things every day.

"Can you believe he lives in Azkaban?"

"I heard he brought a murderer to school."

Although it was rather satisfying to hear some of the firsties from his class defending the three of them and even some of the older ones, especially Ravenclaws and Gryginddors when they found out that there was no trial for Sirius, as it went against their moral beliefs. And so the long first day finally ended but who knows what tomorrow will bring.

Well here is the next chapter, This is the last chapter from the previous author so after this I'm on my own, suggestions are welcome. Sorry It took so long, I've been waiting on my new lap top, my graduation present! Yay high school is over Cya- evil older sister


End file.
